Sleepy Kisses
by Silentwater
Summary: RenxPilika Pointless fluff about what happens when Ren eats too many peach buns. Please, if you don't like the pairing, then don't read


Sleepy Kisses

A/n:Mwah! I was experimenting with describing romantic scenes , because I just suck at them but I guess I got carried away because this is so mega fluffy. Well It might not actually be. I just consider any descriptive kissing to be too fluffy for my taste. So um...enjoy the one-shot. ;  
X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

There he was, sitting beside her. Just staring at her rather intently as if she was the most fascinating thing in the world at the very moment. It would've been very flattering to the young Ainu girl if she had not thought that it was also very intimidating. Afterall, who wouldn't be nervous being under the gaze of Ren Tao? Why was the young chinese shaman staring at her anyways? She wasn't doing anything interesting in particular, just eating her ramen noodles.

Minutes passed by and still he stared intently at her with the same emotionless look on his face. Unable to bear the boy watching her, Pilika suddenly broke the silence.

"Ne...Ren-kun? Stop that." she said quietly but commandingly, resting the ends of her chopsticks lightly on her lips.

Hearing her words, the boy turned pink and muttered "Gomen", but still his face remained emotionless and his golden eyes still rested fixedly on her face. In response, the blue-haired girl stared back at him, her sky blue eyes reflecting against his.

"Ren-kun...why are you staring at me like that?" she mumbled out softly, surprised by the fierce yet gentle look he was giving her.

Slowly, he moved closer to her and with his hand he reached towards her hair. As his fingers went through her silky strands of pale blue, the girl's muscles began to tense.

"Ren-kun?" she uttered out, eyes widening at what he was doing. She soon felt a warmth rush to her cheeks, staining them a lovely shade of pink. "Wha...what are y-y...you do...doing?" she stuttered, barely able to suppress these new emotions that were rising within her, which were making breathing suddenly hard for the teen.

Apparently, Ren didn't hear her and his hand went from her hair to her face and he began to gently stroke her pale cheek, to which Pilika couldn't help but breathe heavily. What was he doing to her? Why was he making her feel this way? And did she just forget her ramen? Several thoughts swirled in her head, but only one received the most attention: Was he going to kiss her?

Her question was eventually answered when she felt his warm lips press against hers. A sweet and simple kiss, yet somehow it suddenly meant the whole world to her. Getting lost in the osculation, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips firmer against his, feeling complete bliss race through her veins. A few seconds went by before she pulled away.

When she reopened her eyes, expecting to find him smiling stupidly like she was, she only found the boy still staring at her with an emotionless expression.

Emotionless? Why was he staring at her with such a blank look? He stole her first kiss and all he could do was stare at her as if nothing happened! Suddenly feeling angry, the Ainu girl pushed herself away from the boy.

"If you weren't going to mean it, then why did you kiss me?" she angrily mumbled to him, glaring for she was clearly upset.

"Pilika..." Ren mumbled out softly, as he just sat there, and kept on staring at her with a blank look...almost sleepily, in fact. He, then, suddenly fell forward onto her.

"Ren-kun! Are you alright?" she asked concernedly, checking on him. When she turned the boy's body, whose head was resting on her lap, to face her upwards, she sweatdropped when she realized that he was asleep.

"Ren...?" Before Pilika could say anything more, Jun came in.

"Ah...so that's where my little brother went." the daoshi said, coming into the room. "Thanks, Pilika-chan for taking care of him. I hope that he wasn't too much trouble because of his sleepwalking." She smiled.

"Sleepwalking? Ren-kun sleepwalks?" Pilika asked, confused.

"Yes. He becomes half-asleep and half-awake when he eats too many peach buns. Thus, he sleepwalks. Apparently, when he does, he reveals a lot of things about himself." Jun giggled quietly. "Well please excuse me, I need to bring my brother back to his room."

Jun, then, lifted her brother over her shoulder, and carried him out of the room, leaving the puzzled Pilika wondering at what just happened.

'Sou ka...so does Ren-Kun secretly like me, then?' she thought, still confused, nevertheless she blushed. 'I'll find out another day.' Then, she went back to eating her ramen noodles.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

A/n: Well that was an abrupt ending wasn't it? Oh well. Please review. Don't say stuff like 'it sucked' cuz I already know that it did. Anyhoo, like I said, please review. It would be greatly appreciated.

Silentwater


End file.
